Bound by Innocence
by swallowedminds
Summary: Married Caskett get caught having sex. One shot.


**Short little one shot based on a prompt I received on tumblr :) Caskett have the sex talk with their daughter.**

* * *

She really wants to slap him across his face. Maybe that'll get his eyes to stop bugging out.

"Castle," she hisses before taking a breath and speaking sternly. "You need to calm down, okay. This is not the end of the world." She lays both hands on his shoulders to help emphasize her point.

"What do you mean it's not? She's way too young to have this talk."

"No, I think she's old enough to understand. We've waited long enough and now that an opportunity has presented itself we need to take advantage of it."

Castle nods, but his eyes are still glassy and unfocused.

"Besides haven't you done this before? With Alexis. What did you say to her?"

"Alexis already knew everything about sex. Meredith handled the period and sex talks. You know what this means, Kate? She's gonna start getting curious about boys now and then she's going to start coming home late-"

"Seriously!" Kate takes her husband's face in both of her palms, forces him to look her directly in the eyes. "You need to calm down. She is only seven years old."

"I've never been caught having sex before," he squeaks, running his fingers through his hair. Then he stops abruptly and looks at her with wide eyes. He gestures between the two of them. "No more sex. Ever."

Kate's mouth drops to her knees, her arms crossing over her chest. "Cas- Castle? You can't be serious."

"It's not worth the risk!" he yells while trying to keep his voice down. "What if she has seen more than what she did? We could've been on top of the blankets, Kate."

"But we weren't."

"What if we were against the wall?" He points out to the living room when he says, "or on the couch?"

"Thinking about scenarios that didn't happen won't help us!" Kate shakes her head before pinching the bridge of her nose. "We trained for this, Castle. We knew it was coming. Are you ready or not?"

Swallowing, he turns to stare at his daughter through the open bookshelves, worry splashed across his face. "As ready as I'll ever be. But no mention of dad puts his stick in mommy's cave, got it?"

"Got it."

They both take a deep breath before walking out of Castle's office and towards their daughter.

Olivia looks up from her lap, dried tear streaks on her cheeks, and runs to her mother. "Are you okay, Mom?"

"Yes, Liv. I'm fine," Kate says, letting out a nervous chuckle. Liv takes her mother's hand and leads her over to the couch, pointedly not looking at her father. "Why?"

"Cause you were screaming." When neither of them speak Liv begins to speak softer, too shy to let her father hear. "I thought-I thought that dad was hurting you. Like Angie's father."

Angela Martinez is one of Olivia's friends from school. Her father is a war veteran who suffered from PTSD, which caused him to sometimes act in violence. Olivia occasionally still has nightmares about the bruises she'd found on Angela.

"No, sweetheart I'm okay. Your father didn't hurt me," Kate explains. She tugs her daughter into her arms, runs her fingers through her hair.

"Then why were you screaming?" The tears have started up again and Liv buries her face in her mother's neck.

Kate gestures for Castle to come over and sit on the opposite side of their daughter on the couch. So they can both tackle this situation together.

"Liv?" Castle starts, resting a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder. "You know I love you and your mother more than anything, right?"

Wiping her eyes, she nods her head in affirmation, but still doesn't look up at him.

"Angie's father loved her too but he-"

"Angie father was sick, Liv. He needed help," Kate chimes in.

Liv takes a deep breath and crosses her arms. Not in defiance, but in protection. "What was wrong with him?"

Kate sighs, takes her daughters hand in hers, hoping she's not closing herself up from them. "Remember how we talked about a disease called PTSD. It's when," Kate swallows thickly, glances at her husband for support.

"It causes your nightmares to come to life," Castle says and Liv finally looks at her father, her eyebrows shooting up to the sky.

"Really?"

"Yes. So every time Angie father would get upset, he didn't know he was hurting them."

Kate and Castle both see as their daughter begins to understand. Like a light bulb as turned on in her head. Suddenly she doesn't seem as upset, but still a bit confused.

"So, why were you screaming?" Liv asks, turning to her mother with a brow raised in question, looking entirely too much like her father with those blue eyes pinned on her.

"Well, Olivia, as we said, your dad and I love each other very much and sometimes we like to show each other how much we love have," Kate explains, but she isn't sure if she's even making any sense. In fact, she's contemplating sticking Castle with the rest of the conversation.

"Like, kissing?"

"Yes!" they both shout at the same time.

"Exactly," Castle adds. "And when you love someone and you _marry_ them because you have to be married-you want to make them happy and feel good, right?"

"I guess so," their daughter says, shrugging.

"So when you saw your father and I in the bed together-"

Liv cuts her mother off to say, "you were loving each other."

"Yes. Perfect." Kate has never felt more relieved ever in her life. She looks up at Castle and can see he's happy that Olivia understands so well.

"And that felt good?" Castle nods and reaches for Kate's hand. "It felt so good you were screaming?"

Castle tries and fails to hide his laughter with a forced cough and looks away when Kate glares at him.

"Sometimes," Kate begins, noticing that she sounds like a broken record with all the 'sometimes' and "sos.' "It can get loud. I'm sorry if that scared you, Liv." Kate smooths her daughter's hair back and kisses the top of her head.

"It's okay. I'm okay now."

"Do you have any more questions?" Castle asks, stopping Olivia from standing up.

She shakes her head. "I don't think so."

"Can I have a hug then?" Liv smiles and throws her arms around her father. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too." Moving from between her parents Liv makes her way towards the steps. "I'm gonna call Alexis. She said she was going to help me with my science project."

"Okay," Kate says. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Chicken soup!" She yells from the top of the stairs.

When they're alone again, they sigh together before laughing.

"That wasn't as bad as we thought," Castle announces.

"As you thought. You were completely freaking out."

Castle chuckles, wraps his arms around his wife and tugs her into his lap. "I did freak out a little bit."

"You were hyperventilating."

He shrugs. "That was easy. I could even do it again."

"Good. Because we're gonna have to."

"What do you mean?" he asks, turning to look at her with worried eyes.

Kate bites her lip, lets out a small giggle. "Eventually we have to connect her period with sex, Castle. Meaning, we have to tell her how it works."

"Are you kidding me?" he exhales, closing his eyes.

"Don't worry, Castle. I'll be there."

Castle groans and covers his face with both hands before peeking through his fingers. "You know what this means?"

"What?"

"This means we are not having sex _ever_ again."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought! :)_


End file.
